The field of the invention relates to exercise machines and apparatuses for strength training that utilize resistance mechanisms.
Exercise machines and apparatuses are known in the art including those that utilize resistance mechanisms such as a weight stack and a pulley system. A typical exercise machine includes a frame, a resistance mechanism mounted on the frame, and one or more exercise outlets that are functionally connected to the weight stack. Pulleys and cables are commonly used to functionally connect the weight stack to the exercise outlets.
Many exercise machines are designed for use in areas that are either multipurpose or smaller than a traditional gymnasium, for example, a home, apartment, or hotel room. These area restrictions make it increasingly important to conserve space by reducing the size of the exercise machines as well as incorporating multiple functions into one machine. Providing an exercise machine that allows an exerciser to perform different exercise movements using a single resistance mechanism therefore is desirable. Furthermore, adjustable exercise machines and apparatuses are desirable.